


Pillow Talk

by reanimatorjuice



Series: Circus of Fears [3]
Category: Original Work, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 to 0 basically, 1920s, Bathing/Washing, Beta Read, Circus, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jazz Age, M/M, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, only the tail end of smut tho, period typical slang used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: A continuation of the series that expands on the universe of my two lovely TMA avatar OCs, Vincent Teller and Damian Romanescu.Character sheets, the general establishing fic, and more info are all linked in the beginning notes should you want to learn more about them before reading :)This fic was supposed to be JUST pillow talk but it turned into something more and... different. oops.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Vincent Teller (OC)/Damian Romanescu (OC)
Series: Circus of Fears [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056092
Kudos: 2





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love these two very much and hope other people enjoy them as much as I do. 
> 
> If you want to know more, [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1p_lV_zk2J76A6q63mZH5JXz-6-bP521cnnImDSxu3C4/edit?usp=sharing) are their character sheets with art and a lot more info, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068120/chapters/68763807) is a general fic of their backstories and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068291/chapters/68764290) is a NSFW full, finished fic that could possibly be seen as a direct prequel to this one. I'm commissioning a NSFW art piece that will be added there as a bonus chapter :3
> 
> I also made [Vincent](https://pin.it/2UyEu1m) and [Damian](https://pin.it/6eAIAHs) Pinterest boards as well as a [YouTube playlist](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkFVYAOUmByRvx0DADL3QwO6wPf6AIHVk). 
> 
> Aaand last but not least here are [Vincent](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1PZ1LOisaH66wLDYFKQinWFd7RJ0SrWu6QME01lVp34o/edit?usp=sharing) and [Damian](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eiQPlG27cQmVU4XaJ9H5wKdEY4-Lb3DMtvgBYut1EVo/edit?usp=sharing) NSFW A-Z headcanon lists. Thank you ily

“Oh, _fuck_! _Ah--_ ” Vincent hissed in pleasure as he grabbed his own cock, pumping it awkwardly from the angle of being bent over like a bitch as Damian pounded into him, hips starting to stutter -- a sign that his partner was reaching his end. 

Damian grunted once he came, but continued to pump in and out of Vincent until he reached his own climax, ever the gentleman. 

“ _Oh_ , babe, I’m gonna--” Vincent moaned, coming into the condom he insisted he wear too to protect his silk sheets from the mess. The overstimulation just barely tipped from pleasure into pain while Vincent milked himself dry. 

Damian slowed to a halt and pulled out, bending to kiss between Vincent’s shoulder blades, then collapsing onto the bed next to him. He pulled off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the trash. Vincent lingered in the same position for a few seconds, feeling pleasured but empty now at the same time, before shakily flipping over too and laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. 

They both were breathing heavily and covered in sweat, exhausted after their second round that night. After a few more moments, Vincent huffed and moved to pull off his own condom and tossed it in the garbage. He felt filthy, which was usually a feeling he enjoyed during and after sex, but he didn’t want to go to bed like this. 

“I think I’ll take a bath,” Vincent decided, reaching over to pull Damian into one more kiss, then groaned as he climbed out of bed, whole body sore. Damian hummed in response but stayed where he was. The makeshift tubs all the performers traveled with could hardly hold _one_ person, much less two. There would be no room for Damian to join him. 

Vincent pulled out the small metal tub that he stored beneath the window seat and grabbed a large pot from the kitchen (which was only two or three feet away, given the tiny space). He filled it with water and placed it on the furnace stovetop, lighting the firewood underneath to allow the water to slowly heat up. He then placed the tub in the middle of the caravan where he’d be bathing. 

Vincent hated this aspect of traveling on the road, as it made him feel like he was “roughing it,” as he always said. Vincent loved the circus, but what he didn’t love was the denial of him having a large, luxurious tub that could fit three or more. Instead, Vincent would have to practically fold himself in half in order to fit his all his lanky limbs. 

Still naked, Vincent put on a jazz record and sat on the edge of the bed, lighting a cigarette while he waited for the water to heat up. Taking a drag, he held it for a moment, allowing the warm feeling to ease his soreness and craving before breathing the smoke out through his nostrils. 

Cigarette still in his mouth, Vincent spoke, “You really wore me out this time.” 

The cigarette bobbed as he talked, causing the ashes to float toward the ground and onto the rug. He could worry about that later. 

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Damian asked lazily. 

Vincent hummed, contemplating. He was keeping an eye on the pot, which was starting to steam. “In this case? Excellent, of course. You know how much I love a good fuck.”

Vincent pat Damian’s thigh playfully before standing and pouring the water into the tub. He then refilled it for the next batch, and set it back on the stove. Vincent could practically feel Damian’s eyes on his ass and reveled in the attention. 

They continued to talk quietly and casually while the tub ever so slowly filled to the right amount, simply enjoying one another’s company. 

Once the tub was full, they fell into a comfortable silence. 

Vincent had no clothes to remove as he was already nude, so he dipped his toes in and carefully climbed into the tub. He took some water in his hands and wet his hair, pulling it back with both hands and sighing. His wet hair flopped in front of his eyes, rivulets of water dripping down the straw-blond strands and back into the tub. He made no move to fix his hair. 

He visibly relaxed now, sinking further into the water without letting it spill over and leaning his head back against the metal rim, eyes closed. After sitting still so long that Damian worried he’d fallen asleep in the tub, Vincent’s eyes opened and he reached for the bar of soap sitting on a small plate he’d placed next to the tub. Both their eyes followed Vincent’s movements -- Damian’s as he intently watched Vincent delicately run the soap over his thin shoulders and arms, then lifting one leg out at a time to do the same there, and Vincent’s as he purposefully ignored Damian, well aware that his partner was watching him and loving every second of it. 

Satisfied that he was clean, Vincent put the soap down and washed the suds away before drying his hands with the towel on the floor and grabbing his cigarette case, pulling one out and striking a match to light it, still in the tub. 

“Enjoying the view?” Vincent asked teasingly. 

“Always,” Damian replied, making Vincent smile.   
“As you should,” he quipped.   
That made Damian laugh, and Vincent felt warm. He almost never laughed. 

“ _Te iubesc,_ darling,” Damian said fondly. 

Vincent huffed lightheartedly. “I love you too, dear but I do wish you’d say it in English.” 

Damian shook his head. “My love, you will never understand how ‘I love you’ pales in comparison to what I tell you. The word has layers -- there are emotions that are lost in translation. I’ll tell you ‘I love you’ if you ask, but know this.” 

Vincent felt himself blush, but tried to will it away. He liked the sound of that, and his connection to the Spiral told him that it was no lie. 

“How… how do I say it back?” 

“ _Și eu te iubesc_.” 

“Și eu te iubesc…” The words felt foreign on Vincent’s tongue, but he tried to repeat them as Damian did. Damian smiled. There were small mistakes, but now was not the time for corrections. 

After that, they fell into another lapse of silence, allowing Damian to indulge in watching Vincent again while they listened to Esther Walker sing on the record player. His skin was like alabaster and almost translucent -- if one looked close enough they could trace the blue veins underneath. In the low, warm light of the caravan’s one lit lantern, the water glistened on his skin, making it appear almost iridescent, like a pearl. Steam rose from the bathwater, dancing with the smoke that swirled up from the slim cigarette loosely held between Vincent’s hand, which was draped over the edge of the tub. The hand moved, bringing the cigarette to Vincent’s soft lips, still pink and a bit swollen from their roughhousing earlier. He lazily puffed the smoke into Os that floated off into the air, glowing under the lamplight. 

He truly looked like a source of light -- an angel -- and Damian was reminded of the story of Icarus. He sometimes thought of himself as the young boy -- hubristic and flying too close to the sun because it made him feel free. He wondered if like that moth to a flame, Vincent -- the one person who drew him in close -- would be the reason he fell one day. Damian perished the thought.

They sat quietly in the other’s presence until the bathwater cooled, and Vincent stepped out and dried himself off. He moved the tub of water to the side to dump out later when he was dressed, and climbed into bed, not before pouring a glass of gin and stubbing out the cigarette in the crystal ashtray next to the bed. 

Vincent took a sip of his gin, placing it on the small bedside table and lighting another lucky. He took a long drag, practically melting into the luxurious amount of pillows and covers, and tilted his head back, blowing the smoke into the air. Vincent didn’t notice Damian’s pinched expression as he waved away the smoke in front of his face. 

The room smelled of smoke and the sweet scent of opium and tea leaves, and from there, Damian could smell the scent of Vincent’s soap and women’s perfume -- deepening the bouquet of fragrances that Damian considered home with honey, clove, and cherry. 

Damian was the one to break the silence, for once. 

“Do you remember how we first met?” 

Vincent gave him a confused look and pulled the cigarette away from his lips. Smoke poured from his mouth as he spoke. “‘Course I do, where’s this coming from?” 

“I was as mesmerized then as I am now, if not even more so as we’ve been together. You were hypnotic -- watching you perform,” Damian admitted, turning toward Vincent on the bed and propping his head up on a hand. 

“Well I should hope so, that’s my job,” Vincent sneered teasingly. His eyes narrowed. “You’re flattering me too much. Are you ill?” 

“Would you rather I keep quiet?”  
“No, no. Keep going,” Vincent said quickly. 

“Maybe it’s the sex, or all the opium smoke you keep blowing in my face that’s loosening my tongue,” Damian retorted. 

Vincent hummed, “Doesn’t loosen mine.” 

“You’re a Spiral avatar.” 

Vincent smiled and shrugged, “You got me.” 

Damian plucked the cigarette from Vincent’s lips, taking a rare drag before kissing him. Vincent made a small surprised sound, and after a moment Damian pulled away and stuck the cigarette back in it’s place, patting Vincent’s cheek. 

“Anyway, can’t a man just tell his partner how much he loves them?” 

Vincent grinned and tilted his head playfully. 

“I’ll allow it, this time...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading :,) if you want to talk to me about these bastards or ask any questions, my NSFW twitter is @spiralnips with my SFW twitter, tumblr, and Instagram being @reanimatorjuice
> 
> I also have a Discord server for other avatar OCs in the same circus! Ask me on any of my socials and I'll send ya the link


End file.
